slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Wait And Bleed (canção)
"Wait And Bleed" (em português, "Espero e Sangro") é a terceira faixa do álbum auto-titulado, sem contar a faixa-intro. Também serve como seu single inicial. Significado da canção É sobre alguém que tem repetitivos pesadelos dele mesmo deitado numa banheira cheia de sangue com seus pulsos cortados. Um dia ele acorda e vê que não era um sonho e sim a realidade, mas ele não quer acreditar. Então ele tenta dormir de novo e acordar normalmente, mas, basicamente, ele "espera e sangra". Versão demo Wait And Bleed possue uma versão demo presente no álbum Slipknot Demo. Corey faz somente os vocais melódicos, Josh Brainard se encarregou dos gritos, pois, naquela época, Taylor estava começando e não "sabia como gritar". Vídeos musicais A canção possue dois vídeos musicais. O primeiro é a canção sendo tocada ao vivo (a versão estúdio foi colocada ao fundo). A segunda é uma animação onde a história se baseia em um cientista que criou bonecos (os integrantes do Slipknot) que ganharam vida e que acabaram por matá-lo. thumb|left|300px|Vídeo musical ao vivo.thumb|right|300px|Versão animada. Trivialidades *Wait and Bleed é tocada ao vivo todos os shows. *Wait and Bleed foi citada como sendo apenas uma "canção de pequeno porte". Seu enorme sucesso e popularidade é surpreendente. *Essa música é destaque no jogo "MTX Mototrax". Letra Original I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... Goodbye! I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time Everything is 3D blasphemy My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up This is not the way I pictured me I CAN'T CONTROL MY SHAKES! How the hell did I get here? Something about this, so very wrong... I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this Is it a dream or a memory? I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS! Why I didn't I see this? I'm a victim - Manchurian Candidate I - HAVE - SINNED - BY - JUST Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... GOODBYE! You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing My flesh was in my bones The pain was always free I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... I've felt the hate rise up in me Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... AND IT WAITS FOR YOU! Tradução Eu senti o ódio crescer em mim, Ajoelhado-se e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro Eu senti o ódio crescer em mim, Ajoelhado e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro Adeus! Eu arranco a telha, a luz está mais brilhante desta vez Tudo é blasfêmia 3D Meus olhos estão vermelhos e dourados, o cabelo se arrepiando Este não é o jeito que eu me imagino Eu não posso controlar meus movimentos Que merda eu fiz para chegar aqui? Alguma coisa sobre isso está muito errada, Eu tenho que rir em voz alta, eu não queria gostar disso Isso é um sonho ou uma lembrança? Eu senti algo crescer em mim, Ajoelhado e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro Saia da minha mente pois eu não preciso disso Por quê eu não consigo ver isso? Eu sou uma vítima - candidato manchuriano Eu pequei apenas por Fazer minha decisão e te deixar sem fôlego Eu senti o ódio crescer em mim, Ajoelhado e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro Eu senti o ódio crescer em mim, Ajoelhado e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro ADEUS! Você não aprendeu nada Eu não mudei nada Minha carne estava nos meus ossos A dor é sempre grátis Eu senti o ódio crescer em mim, Ajoelhado e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro Eu senti o ódio crescer em mim, Ajoelhado e limpando as folhas das pedras Eu vago por onde você não enxerga Dentro de minha concha eu espero e sangro E ESPERA POR VOCÊ! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles iniciais Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Refrões melódicos Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Slipknot Demo Categoria:Crowz